Sorcerer
Sorcerer (AKA: Xavier Orbin) is the descendant of the most powerful magic users in the world, Torkus the Warlock and Treorai the Witch. He is the only one from then and now in his family tree to have gained their powers. His parents do not have magical abilities but they became aware of his powers. They knew the family legend and they were really careful with him. In school he was bullied because he was different so he got mixed in with the wrong crowds. One day they went and robbed a jewellery store but they used Xavier as a decoy to get away. When Sorcerer was released from Juvenile Detention he went to his 'friends' and argued with them. He got angry with them and accidentally used his powers on them. His 'friends' had to be rushed off to the hospital and they never hung out with him again. In his confusion he turned to crime and realised he loved the thrill of it all. He used his abilities to help him commit crimes until the Teen Titans became aware of him. He was too strong to defeat on their own so they called in Titans Earth where Eklypse managed to defeat him. Sorcerer now has a mortal hatred for him. After Sorcerer was released out of Jump City Juvenile Correction Facility he wanted revenge. He had heard of a girl named Fear who was in this team of super-villains dedicated to fighting heroes and world domination. This team was the Projectile. Sorcerer saw the opportunity and took it. He became a part of the team. Sorcerer became the leader because of his immense powers. There he met a girl named Black Pepper who he instantly fell in love with. Unfortunately, Black Pepper was too cold hearted to like him, not that he's given up. Sorcerer and Fear have a good friendship but they don't really like each other, well not that we know of. Appearance and Personality Sorcerer has fair skin and dyed-white hair. His eyes are green when they are not glowing from magic. He wears a red suit with a black cape, boots, sleeve and belt. He has a black staff as a weapon but it has no relation to his magic what so ever. He uses his magic through spells and his hands. Sorcerer's personality has a mixture. He is strong and is a bit to dark but that is only around enemies and strangers. When he's back at Projectile's HQ he is a bit different but not that much. He likes to train with Enthrall and is a bit mean to Fauna. When he's hanging out with Fear he acts like a true friend to her. When he's around Black Pepper it's a whole different story. When he's around her by themselves he tries to act tough but that's a bit hard when your face is entirely red. His self-confidence also starts to shrink a bit. He is fine when he's with other team members when he's with Black Pepper. The thing that's the hardest for him is that Black Pepper doesn't care and finds it a bit awkward when she's in a room with him. Abilities Sorcerer's abilities are mainly magic but he knows how to fight up close in battle with a staff. His magical abilities are: * Pyrokenesis (fire manipulation) * Cryokenesis (ice manipulation) * Hydrokenesis (water manipulation) * Umbrakenesis (darkness manipulation) * Electrokenesis (electricity manipulation) * Geokenesis (earth manipulation) * Aerokenesis (air manipulation) * Chlorokenesis (plant manipulation) * Toxikenesis (poison manipulation) * Can see into the past * Cursing (magic not swearing) * Floating and flying (Related to aerokenetic abilities) * Staff fighting Relationships * Enthrall: The two hang out together and train like friends. * Fauna: Sorcerer is a bit rough on Fauna because she has a magical ability he doesn't and also he is taller and stronger than her and she's one of the smallest in the Projectile. He thinks it means he can pick on her although they do make a great team on the battlefield. * Justice Destroyer(ally): When Sorcerer does see her he thinks she's a bit too quiet and mysterious to be human. * Fear: Sorcerer and Fear have a good friendship and are both amazing on the battlefield together. Even thought they are so similar they don't like each other, or at least that's what we think. * Black Pepper: Sorcerer has the biggest crush on Black Pepper but the feeling isn't mutual. They get along well it's just when they are alone together. It's kind of an awkward situation because Black Pepper tries to ignore him while Sorcerer is red in the face, sweating and can barely speak. Black Pepper will probably never fall for Sorcerer because she has such a cold heart but that won't stop him from trying. (A creation of Jono46)Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Magic users Category:The Projectile